


One Zombie Two Zombie Red Zombie Dead Zombie

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Dr. Seuss versions [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dr. Seuss had written "The Zeppo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Zombie Two Zombie Red Zombie Dead Zombie

As Xander is wondering  
What it means to be cool,  
His uncle's old car  
Leads him straight to a ghoul.

Will's late night dreams  
Mean she can't be her best  
When she's naked and vulnerable  
And late for a test.

Guy with a car  
No need for bling  
It isn't a metaphor  
It's just Xander's *thing*.

Comes out of the grave  
An old bud, not a stranger.  
The first thing he wants:  
Walker, Texas Ranger. 

The secrets belong  
To time and dark regions.  
Unfortunately for Xander  
The zombies are legion.

Always open for crime.  
A car sure is cool.  
“I love you” from Willow  
“Let's kill him” – O'Toole. 

She's ready to pop.  
He gives into her charms.  
Antithetical moment.  
His clothes in his arms. 

Nothing can change that,  
No not even death.  
When Xander coughs  
They each catch their breath. 

Don't love your chances.  
Who has less fear?  
I like the quiet,  
Don't mind if death's near. 

Real face was scary  
But Angel's okay.  
World saveage unknown,  
Xander smiles, turns away.

**Author's Note:**

>  _When Xander coughs, they each catch their breath_. That refers to my favorite thing about the episode. Everything not directly dealing with Xander is just a little over the top. This is epitomized when he finds Buffy and Angel. The music is a bit to schmaltzy as is the dialog. When Xander coughs, it all just stops. And of course it picks up again after he's walked away.


End file.
